


right, now（翻译）

by pumpkinprince



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinprince/pseuds/pumpkinprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2014年春训的第二天，Zack在投手丘上吻了Clayton。</p>
            </blockquote>





	right, now（翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [right, now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784008) by [ristonee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ristonee/pseuds/ristonee). 



> 感谢作者姑娘给的授权。  
> 七八年没翻过文了。没有Beta，如有错误，全算我的QwQ

Zack没有掩饰他喜欢Clayton。他只来了一个赛季，就当仁不让地了解到Clayton喜欢什么，他的兴趣爱好，怎么让他笑。所有人都注意到了。所有人，除了Clayton。Clayton和他说话就像和其他所有队友说话一样，甚至Zack把手放在他的左上臂上和他谈了整整二十分钟都没给Clayton带来任何困扰。二十分钟。说真的。

他采用高中模式的调情就因为他认为没人会忽略这个，但显然Clayton的不可思议并不局限于棒球。Zack好奇到底Clayton是真的这么毫无意识还是他演技惊人，但他敢打赌是前者——他看了那集杰茜驾到。*  
所以Clayton的脑内云净天空。那很好。那真的很好。好吧，可能没那么好，但至少在前几个月当Zack做出相当明显的调情而Clayton只是像只迷茫的小狗一样对他眨眼的时候至少还是很可爱的（不得不说，Zack会抵死否认他会使用可爱这个词去形容任何东西，任何。）

后半赛季变得有点更让人沮丧了，有些人开始告诉他他该放弃了，或许Clayton就是不感兴趣。甚至更后来，当Clayton先发的比赛让他们没能晋级世界大赛，当天晚上Zack在宾馆吧台前花了四小时让Clayton喝到不止微醺，把他拖回房间，第二天早上在他身边醒来，给他们从客房服务点了强效咖啡，随后Clayton感激地给他发了张好友卡。

那之后Zack想或许在如何获取伟大的Clayton Kershaw的注意力上，表现明显是不够的。他甚至不确定为什么他如此想要这个，除了Clayton很英俊，有趣，和善，令人惊叹的投手，尽善尽美的人。有关Clayton的某些东西在对Zack说“吻我”，Zack又能和谁争论这个呢？（它同样也说了别的什么，但Zack想要Clayton喜欢他，而不是给他发个限制禁令）

~

2014年春训的第二天，Zack在投手丘上吻了Clayton。Clayton的手僵在他们之间的半空中，因为Clayton本以为Zack过来是为了一些战术的或者职业的东西，或者你懂的，柏拉图的。这很快，在结束前Zack的手刚刚搭上Clayton脖子的曲线，Clayton发出的声响还没结束，Zack退后，在慢跑到他本应去的打击区之前对着Clayton露齿一笑。Yasiel在后面起哄，因为只有他看到发生了什么。

Clayton在Zack离开的地方站了一会儿，抚摸他的下唇，Zack隔着他们之间的距离冲他挥手，吸引他的注意。Clayton给他一个大大的微笑，Zack在下一棒至少击出二垒安达。

~

这并不容易。Zack太过诚实，Clayton过于信赖，还有他们全都有的自我意识但他们同样有相同的幽默，喜欢的电影。还有他们同样讨厌对方的阅读品味，对乡村音乐着有截然不同的意见。有时候他们是黑即白，有时候则是硬币的两面。但Zack觉得这让他们能够继续下去，虽然并不容易。

~

Clayton被列入伤病名单六周，Zack承诺为他双倍的努力比赛，他做到了，并因此创下纪录。**

~

他们五月份在与大都会比赛的时候在休息区里靠的太近，其他人对此有话要说，所以Matt冒着再次被驱逐出场的风险给他们的投手提供他独有的一些用词。

~

他们试图搞几张自拍，Clayton说他的头看起来太大所以他们删掉了，他们大笑，并签订公约保证再不尝试，永不。

~

他们曾经在电梯里吵架，最后以Clayton与AJ. 同屋为结束。Zack在半夜三点去敲门，Clayton在吻上他之前只给了他一个严肃的表情。在争执之前他们没有如其所愿睡在一起，但那没关系。

~

Zack在乒乓球上轰轰烈烈地赢了Clayton，共战55次，胜3次。

~

他们发现他们不能与对方谈论彼此的用球数。

~

6月对战响尾蛇的第一场后他们上的床。一场比分接近的比赛，Zack知道这不是Clayton想要的。Clayton下场后对方打线追了上来，但没彻底追平。他们赢了，这是他们一直所追求的，也帮忙挽回了一点主场纪录。坦白说，Zack现在对此绝大部分都不太上心，除了赢得比赛导致肾上腺素的飙升让Clayton和他冲到Zack家，穿过前门，沿着大厅到Zack的卧室（Clayton在这有个衣柜）滚到Zack的床上。

Zack不确定是什么让今晚和其他所有他们认为他们最终会在一起的日子都与众不同，但他知道这感觉很对。

感觉很对不只是Clayton用他喜欢的方式吻他，温热的舌头抵着他。不只是Zack用Clayton喜欢的力度抓他的头发时Clayton发出的呻吟。不只是Clayton把Zack含在嘴里，热辣又湿润，让他在边缘一次又一次徘徊后才按照他们都喜欢的方式允许他射进喉咙里，Zack一只手攥紧床单，另一只手仍在Clayton发间。

不只是他们给彼此留下的吻痕，也不只是第二天早上醒来Zack感到的钝痛和Clayton圈在他腰上的手臂。

更是对方口中倾诉我爱你，并真心实意。更是Zack把Clayton戳醒，他们不顾早起的口气并赞成重复再做一次。

更是Zack在他的人生中有过很多遗憾，但2014年春训的第二天Zack在投手丘上亲吻Clayton绝对不是其中一个。

 

THE END

 

*Clayton Kershaw在New Girl 第三季14集里有不超过1分钟的客串。  
**应该是Greinke连续21场先发，失分在2分或以下的个人纪录。


End file.
